Touch
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Six and Holiday discover the touch of a parent...and a lover. Pure fluffy awesomeness! Six/Holiday/Rex Father/Mother/Son fluff along with some HOLIX!  duh  Oneshot.


**Okay, this was me while watching the new episode: "Okay...Mexican... OMIGOD, CIRCE! YAY! Oh! Snap, Rex! You're harsh! You... OH! Six! Yay! Okay, preparations... HOLIDAY! Is Breach gonna be here? Heheh, you KNOW you like Circe, Rex! EW! ICKY EVO! MOVE HOLIDAY! Katana...YES! GO HOLIDAY! 'Wow' is right, Six! (You know you love her!) OMIGOD THE PACK! Where's Breach? Oh no you did NOT just throw down Biowulf! Where's Breach? Aaaaand it's consumed by black goo. Of course. Circex! Yay! Breach... Gr...pictures of Van Pedo... NO! DON'T BRING THE PEDO BACK! Fight...fight...talk to nanites... It's way too early for this episode to end... Aaaand there's a scene with Circe falling off the cliff. I've only seen THAT ten million times... Where's Breach? ARGH! PEDO! Huh...he doesn't look so bad... Clearing up the... Of course! You STILL want Rex, you pedo! And he agrees to join the pedo... *facepalm* Stupid... OOOOH! SIX AND HOLIDAY'S HANDS ARE TOUCHING! Where the flip is Breach? Seriously! Van Pedo is back! Gimme my Breach! Whoo! Plot twist! YES! He loses his Pedo Claw! Circe is carrying Kleiss...I hope he's only a pedo for Rex...otherwise... *shudder* But it's too early for Kleiss to be taken out of- OMIGOD I KNOW THAT PORTAL! BREACH! YES! *happy dance* BREACH IS BACK! Goodbye scene with Circe... Of course she won't come back; that'll be too easy! Breach is back! *shakes head* Oh Six...you'll learn... BREACH IS BACK!"**

…

**Yeah...I'm a bit of a spazz... But you guys know what I mean, right? Seriously, I was doing a happy dance and squealing when Breach appeared! It was kinda funny when Van Kleiss first appeared because I shouted "AW KLEISS!" and Mom thought I had shouted "AW CHRIST!" Thankfully, I set her straight... I have absolutely no clue what I'm gonna write about! I'm just gonna start typing! See you at the end!**

Six paused briefly by the door of Rex's room. It was slightly open and he could hear the sound of steady breathing coming from within. Slowly, hesitantly, he pushed it fully open. The room was dark and warm. He could just see Rex's form sprawled out on the bed. The covers were rumpled up around his legs and his arm was dangling off the edge. To his surprise, he could see someone else in the room. He recognized her immediately: Holiday. She was moving toward the bed. Six gazed silently at her as she walked to the bedside.

Holiday's eyes glittered fondly as they took in the sleeping teen. A soft smile came to her lips. Tenderly, she took his arm and placed it at Rex's side before pulling the covers up over his shoulders. Rex mumbled something in his sleep and smiled. He gripped the soft blankets, clutching them against his cheek in a classic, childlike way. Holiday's heart melted. She reached out and gently placed a hand on Rex's forehead, brushing his messy raven hair off of his face. Her thoughts trailed back to the day's earlier events and she breathed a quiet sigh. 'Poor Rex...you don't deserve any of this...'

Silently, Six moved until he was standing next to Holiday. She didn't notice him, so he cleared his throat softly. She started slightly before relaxing.

"I'm just...checking on him." She whispered. "He's had a rough day."

"We all have." Six murmured, looking down at Rex as he nuzzled his face into the pillows. His expression softened. 'Heh...he's kinda cute when his mouth isn't moving...' Holiday was still stroking Rex's hair. Six watched her curiously. "How do you do that?" He wondered aloud.

Holiday tilted her head, pausing in her gentle caresses. "How do I do what?"

"That." Six held out his hand toward Rex in a general gesture. "The way you are with Rex. How you act. Everything about...you when you're taking care of him. How do you do it so easily?"

Holiday's eyes widened slightly. This wasn't a Six question to ask... 'Strange...' She glanced back at Rex as she pondered the question. "It just comes naturally, I suppose." She started. "Ever since we first found him, I've wanted to protect him and take care of him. He's strong, but helpless at the same time. He just has...something that I can help make better."

"What exactly?" Six's full attention was on her words. 'That's how I felt when I saw him...'

"I don't know what." She admitted. "I just know that he needs me." She glanced at Six out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "You know, he needs you too."

Six raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"He does." Holiday said firmly. "More than you know."

"Perhaps, but I can't do what you do."

"Why not?"

'Isn't it obvious?' "I just...can't." Six said lamely.

A knowing smirk came to Holiday's face. "I think you could." She took a step back and took Six's hand in hers, ignoring the warm flush that was spreading across her cheeks. 'Thank goodness it's so dark...'

Six's mouth nearly dropped open at Holiday's sudden action. 'Wha...?' He blinked dumbly under his shades as Holiday pulled him forward and guided his hand until it was lightly touching Rex's cheek. "Won't he wake up?" He asked nervously.

Holiday shook her head. "Don't worry. He sleeps like the dead. Go ahead." She let go of his hand and took a step back.

Six stared at Rex as a muscle twitched in the kid's jaw. His eyes flickered, as if he was having a fitful dream. He groaned quietly and one of his hands twitched. Six felt a warm flush in his chest. Before he understood what he was doing, his hand was already running softly across Rex's cheek. Rex let out a yelp, as if something in his dream scared him. "Shh..." Six's hand began stroking Rex's hair, moving in methodical, soothing motions. Rex stiffened for a moment before his face relaxed. His eyes stopped flickering and his jaw stopped twitching. That peaceful smile returned to his face. Six felt his heart melt.

Holiday felt a surge of tender affection, both for Six and Rex. For a moment, Six looked just like a father, soothing his sleeping son. 'That's what it is...' She realized. 'When I'm with Rex, it's like being a mother...' As Six moved his hand back and turned toward her, Holiday caught a clear glimpse of the man that was always hidden behind those shades. It was as if those dark glasses didn't even exist. She could see his eyes perfectly. They were slightly softened with emotion, but hardened with confusion and self-taught stoicness. "See? You feel it too."

"We should go before he wakes up." Six said shortly, brushing past the doctor. He had to get away quickly. With his shield in its weakened condition, he could feel his emotions beginning to flow freely. He had an overwhelming desire to touch his hand to Holiday's face. 'Keep walking, Six. Keep walking.'

…...

Later on, Holiday walked into the office. "Hey, Six. Where's the-" She stopped and looked around. Where was Six? Had he finished his paperwork. She could see a stack of papers on his desk. 'I'll check my email...' She started to approach the desk when something else caught her eye. Six was stretched out on the couch, his head lolling to the side, one hand under the pillow, and one hand clenching and unclenching. A new wave of emotion overtook her, similar but different than her feelings around Rex. This feeling was more...on an equal level. Her desire wasn't quite so much to comfort him. She just wanted to...hold him. Her feet were already taking her to the side of the sofa.

Six's face was more relaxed than it ever was when he was awake. His glasses were off, so Holiday could see his still eyelids. His mouth was relaxed in a slight smile, as if he was having a mildly serene dream. Still, his left hand continued balling in a fist and relaxing. 'Even when he's sleeping, he's ready for battle...' Seeing him so...peaceful...it was strange. That feeling of longing was increasing with every passing second. Slowly, Holiday knelt down next to Six. Her hand reached out and touched his cheek.

Always the light sleeper, Six felt himself being jolted out of sleep by a slight touch. He tensed, but gave no other sign that he was awake. Instead, he allowed himself to gain his bearings. A hand was brushing against his face. It was warm, soft, and very gentle. He recognized it immediately. 'Holiday...' He suppressed a delighted whimper as she began to stroke his cheek.

Holiday noticed Six's change of consciousness immediately. The fact that he was trying to hide it hinted that she was doing something right. She slowly moved her hand from his cheek to the side of his neck. He stiffened again, but his head tilted a little, exposing that side of his neck a bit more. Her smile widened. She bent down and whispered sweetly into his ear. "I know you're awake, Six."

Six opened his eyes and looked at her in what he hoped was a calm manner. Could she hear how fast his heart was beating? He felt her hand move from his neck to his shoulder. 'Why does this feel so good?'

Holiday drew her hand back, just in case she was making him feel uncomfortable. "Do you mind?"

"No." Six shifted his position so that he was lying on his back. He took her hovering hand and moved it back to his cheek, closing his eyes once more.

'Oh...' Holiday wrapped her arms around the aggro-ninja and began to move her hands, ever so slowly, across his body.

Six could feel pure bliss spreading through his system as Holiday caressed him in all the right ways. As her hands ran up his chest, he sat up and pulled her into his arms. She instantly curled up and snuggled against him, burying her face in his chest. "Holiday?"

"Hm?" Holiday's eyes drifted close as Six's arms warmed her to the core.

"Would it be okay to just...stay like this? For awhile?" Six rested his head on top of Holiday's and began slowly coaxing her to lie down next to him.

"Okay..." Holiday felt a rough pressure on her lips just as she drifted off into dreamland.

**Okay, so we got a Family/Holix. Gotta love the Holix... This story is pretty much the classic picture of the mother and father checking on their kid before falling asleep together. I can honestly picture a scene like this after Six adopts Rex and marries Holiday. I REALLY hope they become a full family in the series! That would just be amazing! OH! ONE MORE THING: I went back and checked the episode. Holiday WAS holding Six's hand when the goo cleared! Just an FYI for ya'll... Review but don't flame. I wrote this on a pure GR high! Flames burn Van Resurrected Pedo. Peace out!**

…

…

…

**BREACH IS BACK! ^_^**


End file.
